Just Don't Forget To Feed Them
by DementedViper
Summary: Slash. Mentions M-Preg. Insanity of course. 'Charles wondered in what world it was obvious that two men, last seen unconscious would be in a cupboard.' How much of a headache can Harry, Gambit, Logan and Remus cause? LoganGambit, LoganHarryGambit JLHPRB


WoW! Its been a long time since I did this! So...

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Harry Potter...**_aww really? why not?_

**A/N: **Sorry I disappeared for like forever! my muses died! brutaly! anyway hopefully Im back

**A/N2: **I dont think I've ever published an x-men fic I wrote but this idea came off of one of my old stories I was reading over so I had to write this

**A/N3:** Sorry to all those who want an update on my chapter fics and my friend who I promised a Merlin fic this just came out. *shrugs* muses cant live with or without them

**Warnings: Slash (not so hinted?) and Insanity.**

* * *

**Just Don't Forget To Feed Them**

In all his time as a headmaster of Xavier's Institute for the Gifted and Talented, and of every minute in his life he, Charles Xavier, had seen some strange and bizarre things. Of course that was to be expected with having a place full of mutants. However, since the arrival of one particular mutant, things seemed to have taken on a whole new level of weird, not that he minded as it was rather funny to see the 'innocent' boy wind up so many of his X-Men, those trained to deal with danger and the unexpected but could not place one boy in the middle of havoc.

The newest addition to the manor was not of his bringing, in fact the teen had just shown up looking for refuge and following rumours. He had been quite and stayed to himself for the most part, at least he was until Logan had arrived with Remy LeBeau in tow. Charles had seen the strange boy peering around the corner as the majority of the students rushed down to great Logan and ask about the new, slightly skittish, man. As Remy started to settle, he and Logan fell into a strange relationship no one quite understood, they threw insults at each other but there was no malice. They also seemed to know what the other was thinking with just a look. That was when the two men stumbled on the new addition they had heard their friends talk about.

Logan had been going to find Gambit on the roof knowing the Cajun would be smoking, but when he found the ex-thief he was not smoking, he was staring dumbfounded out the window they normally climbed out off, their rooms being the highest in the manor. Logan peered out over his shoulder and saw a figure he didn't know. Poking out of long black hair were two black triangles, they had on a black t-shirt and black jeans, with what looked like a furry belt. Logan sniffed and felt his eyes narrow on the cat, though the figure looked to be feminine they smelt like a male. There was also something else in the scent and it took all of Logan's will power to push it away. He had climbed out onto the roof and gambit followed, they sat one either side of the Catboy and he just blinked vibrant green eyes at them.

"What you doin' up here kid?" Logan grunted and watched him sniff the air and his eyes narrowed.

"Stars" he said pointing up. Logan spared a quick glance at the stars.

"This be Logan, I be Remy, or Gambit" the Cajun introduced and the boy nodded

"Harry" he murmured then shifted closer to Gambit, wearily eyeing Logan.

"Have they given you a name kid?" Logan asked and green eyes narrowed further

"Not kid, Harry"

"Whatever Kitten, got a mutant name?" he shook his head

"Why not, mon chat?" Gambit asked as he slid an arm around the then waist and merely raised an eyebrow as the furry belt wrapped around his arm and revealed itself to be a tail.

"Don't talk to them" he shrugged. The two men shared a look over his head and silently agreed to bring the kitten out of his shell. Neither knew how hated they would be for it or how many headaches it would cause, but they enjoyed it as well at times.

Little did everyone know, in the small quite package was a ball of cunning mastermind. It started small, washing coming out different colours, water temperatures being permanently freezing, dye in shampoo bottles and stuff, but then the tricks got bolder and the main targets were those who were mean to the smaller and younger kids or Harry himself. Everyone knew it was Harry playing the pranks but no one could prove it.

When the pranks weren't pulled on them, Gambit and Logan enjoyed laughing at them and always caught the satisfied glint in his eyes as he preened silently under their attentions. The boy was strange, liking to be held by them both and he was normally found sleeping with one or the other.

The professor had no idea how or when it happened, he only knew when he found out, the day everyone woke up to find penguins in the manor and waddling around. There was a penguin in every room and loads in the halls, the only people the professor hadn't had whining, screaming or complaining was a suspiciously absent Harry, Logan and Remy. He had gone to check on them finding them still asleep and he couldn't wake them with his telepathy no matter how hard he tried. He had knocked but got no answer and so he went into Logan's room. In the bed he found all three men, clothes scattered across the floor and as the quilt covered their waists it looked like they were naked with one of his students.

He opened his mouth to say something to them and found himself looking into the eyes of Wolverine and not Logan. The feral mutant sat up, shifting as if he could hide the still sleeping males with his body but the professor say them both wake up. He received a warning growl and held his hands up in a sign that he meant no harm.

"Come, Wolfie" Gambit murmured reaching over Harry to stroke his back as Harry pulled the cover up his chest and stared tiredly at the headmaster.

"What do you want?" Logan snarled but instantly calmed when Harry leant against his back

"Logan?" he murmured

"Yes kitten?"

"Why is there a penguin?" worry flooded Logan's face thinking his bed-partner, Charles was dearly hoping it was not lover, was delusional and looked at the small male who snuggled into his chest and pointed to the window seat where a penguin stood looking out the window and flapping its wings. Logan blinked and frowned then rubbed his eyes and shrugged

"Don't know"

"Oh...whys the professor here?"

"No idea kitten, why don't you and Gumbo go back to sleep?"

"Not tired." Logan nodded and kissed his hair before passing him back to gambit and covering the two up. The professor frowned seeing bite marks over Harry's neck and chest as well as Gambits. "Professor?" Logan said lowly "did you come up for a reason?"

"Yes I was looking for you to ask if you knew why the manor is over taken by penguins"

"Can we keep him?"

"Non mon chat" Remy murmured stroking the black hair and Harry pouted but nodded.

"But I think we have to talk about this"

"What about it?" he growled

"It is inappropriate" Logan snarled and then found himself with a lap full of Harry.

"Mine" he growled kissing Harry's neck and the teen nodded happily

"You can not separate us sir" he said gently "I will cease to be a student if it makes it better but I would not want to live without them"

"We will talk about this later" he sighed and left them.

Try as he might, Charles could not separate the three from their relationship, wolverine had marked the two as his mates, and been marked in return but he was defiantly the alpha of them. They kept it quite to the students and other professors, acting as they did normally, meaning Harry demanding hugs from them both and freely getting them. Logan was slightly more possessive over both but no one said anything.

That was at least until Harry graduated, and that also lead them to the situation they were in now. Harry had been seeking refuge from Britain but it seemed he had a 'werewolf' father. The whole werewolves and magic is real thing is a story for another time but the point was, the alpha was not too impressed to find his cub mated to another alpha. The man and Gambit got along perfectly but the two wolves could not stand each other. Remus had moved into the manor at Harry's begging, not that Harry had to beg, and ever since the two wolves had been at each others throats and Harry had been giving them the silent treatment. Perhaps telling them they had to get along for the wedding had not helped Remus like the mutant wolf, but Harry seemed to find it amusing.

"Harry" he sighed and the cat-man-boy straightened up plastering a all too familiar innocent look on his face, as if he was not doing anything wrong

"Sir?"

"Why is Logan unconscious?" he asked peering at the body of his strongest x-man. Thankfully he was still breathing. Harry pulled a thoughtful look and scratched his head

"He fainted?"

"And why did he faint?"

"Belle Ange!" Remy panted as he came up the hall as well and he jumped seeing Charles and looked innocent as well. The man sighed and felt a headache coming on

"Gambit, why is Remus unconscious?"

"Well..." he tried to think of something but looked at Harry who shrugged and he sighed "Gambit may have slipped a sleeping pill into Ange's Alphas food"

"And Logan?" he asked looking back at Harry who pouted and kicked logan in the side

"Told him he was gonna be a daddy" he shrugged

"Ok then" he forced a smile "carry on, and Gambit, stop drugging food"

"Yes professor" he let them continue dragging the bodies and returned to his office. His peace lasted for an hour before there was a knock and the door opened

"Charles?"

"Hank?" he smiled at the blue furred mutant and waved him in "what can I do for you?"

"Did you know Gambit and Harry were dragging Remus and Logan through the manor?"

"Yes" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I decided I did not want to know, why?" the mutant doctor sat and pulled a face before sighing himself

"Just wondering what they were up to. I mean I saw them lock the store cupboard and Harry's power is hiding it, then they went off to read outside, but I have not seen the two wolves"

"You think they are in the cupboard?" he asked with a groan and the blue mutant nodded, sighing Charles felt for Jeans mind and asked her to find Harry and Gambit and send them to him. 3 minutes later he was told they were on their way. "come in" he called when there was a knock and the two thirds of the strange trio came in. "Have a seat?" they shared a look but shrugged and sat

"Sir what is wrong?"

"We were just wondering to the whereabouts of Remus and Logan?"

"Oh" Harry grinned "Obviously, they're in the store cupboard" he said like a three year old should know the answer. Charles wondered in what world it was obvious that two men, last seen unconscious would be in a cupboard.

"Why are they in the store cupboard?"

"Well" he frowned and shrugged "we were gonna put them in the shed but there was like too many tools that could be weapons, then we were going to put them in the garage but thought they might try to run each other over. We didn't want to use a class room or a bedroom because well we don't know how long they're going to be in there, and a bedroom would have been weird. So the only logical places left were the cupboards and that store cupboard was the emptiest." Charles took a deep breath as Hanks shoulders shook and he stopped himself from laughing. Charles saw no logic behind any of this.

"Gambit...why are they in a cupboard?"

"Ange just told you" he said as Harry blinked at him in confusion

"Ok, what do you mean you don't know how long they will be in there?" he asked deciding he defiantly regretted getting up this morning

"Well obviously we locked the door" Harry tutted "otherwise what would the point of them being in there be?"

"So they are in the cupboard because...it locks?" he asked slowly and Harry nodded "so how will they get out?" Harry's eyes lit up

"Oh that's simple!" he grinned

"You'll let them out?" Hank guessed

"No" he tutted an Gambit sat back looking amused "I put a spell on the lock so it will unlock when they get along!" Charles just stared at the half cat and wondered about Harry's sanity as well as his own, he then hoped this was a dream but after pinching his arm he decided it wasn't and wondered how much aspirin Hank had and if he would look strange doing the face-palm slap thing Bobby did because it felt like it would fit in perfectly.

"Mon Belle Chat means that the Wolfie and Ange's Alpha have not got along even though we ignore them and Wolfie sleeps alone, so we locked them in a cupboard 'til they do"

"Right...just remember to feed them" they nodded and he waved a hand in dismissal, when they were gone Charles glanced at Hank who was biting his lip. "Yes?"

"Just remember to feed them?" he asked with a chuckle. Charles blinked and chuckled as well before taking two aspirin.

* * *

So? how'd I Do? it hasnt been beta'd so...anymistakes tell me...and just maybe drop me a reveiw to welcome me back if you cantthink of anything to say about the story?


End file.
